He is the Heart of the Team - so yeah - Hullen Heads will Roll
by Semisan
Summary: Another tweak of the story because several areas were still bugging me! This is my attempt to squeeze my story idea into the later episodes of Season 3. I hope you find it entertaining and gets you excited for Season 4! Please enjoy! Also feedback, reviews and follows are definitely welcome!


**Chapter 1**

Everyone just stood in silence and stared as the two blips disappeared from the screen.

After there was no answer to the repeated calls, it was obvious the two ships, and the pilots, were gone. Everyone instantly knew it meant that, on top of the tragic loss of lives, their desperate plan (to use the Hullen ships in the upcoming invasion) had just blown up in their faces...spectacularly so.

Turin's voice exploded into shocked silence as he chewed out Johnny over the failure as he stood there, with an expression of disbelief and guilt, staring at the blank screen. However, as soon as Turin dismissed him in disgust, he turned and left without a backwards glance. The rest of the room emptied pretty quickly after that. Everyone looking for something to deal with what happened, either the comfort of a bottle or the distraction of work.

As for John, he chose work and had gone back to his lab. But once there, he didn't know what to do and so the guilt over what happened flooded in and almost overwhelmed him. He stood there by his bench staring at nothing as the emotions washed over him.

 _"This is on you."_

The words came again and again unbidden to his mind, almost in a loop. In a sudden flash of frustration, he hurled his pad in his hand across the room where it shattered against the wall. Of course, this solved nothing and so he continued to stand there with his hands clenched at his side still struggling to process what had happened...what went wrong.

"You okay?"

D'Avin's voice came from behind him, interrupting his thoughts...or lack there of. Johnny glanced around to see his older brother standing in the doorway looking concerned. D'Av had followed his little brother concerned after the way John had practically fled the command center. It appeared his concern was warranted - if the smashed data pad was any indication.

John turned but didn't say anything. D'Avin pressed him, "John-?"

His brother's voice was low, filled with frustration as he shook his head, "I thought I had the issue solved - I was so sure! How could I have gotten it so damn wrong? I messed up and now our people are dead. Because of me. I-"

"Stop. Don't do this to yourself." D'Avin interrupted him as he moved into the room to lay a hand on his younger brother's shoulder, "You have been working round the clock, coming up with ideas that seemed impossible just weeks ago. Everyone is amazed at what you are doing. But no matter how good you are, there Is no way to avoid mistakes. And we are at war here...we are _going_ to lose people. Like we did taking back the RAC."

Johnny turned to look at D'Avin, "In battle...yes...and the RAC, that wasn't unexpected. But I didn't expect to lose our people like this! This was just supposed to be testing of the equipment, not me...blowing up our pilots." he gripped the edge of the table and rocked back and forth with pent up frustration.

D'Avin could see the guilt weighing on his brother. _But then he wouldn't be Johnny if it wasn't,_ he thought . They said it often enough - his brother was the heart of the team, the one that gave a sh*t. So, it would follow that when bad things happened to good people he would take it hard…especially if he felt it was his fault.

"Johnny..." He sighed, "We don't have the luxury of time for a lot of testing for safety. Don't forget - our RAC is now the only thing standing between the upcoming Hullen invasion and the Quad. Our side is desperate for anything that can give us even a chance."

John shook his head as he looked imploringly at his brother, "Yes, I know and I am the one they are depending on. I'm the one that's supposed to be good at fixing sh*t...it's kind of my thing." He shrugged his shoulders and reached out to touch his notes, "My work shouldn't mean _our_ people dying."

D'Avin nodded sympathetically as he gripped Johnny's shoulder again, "Shouldn't. But sometimes it will. And with everything you are doing, deep down you know the truth of this. You _can't_ keep blaming yourself for every life lost while you are trying to save the _whole damn Quad!"_ D'Avin shook him as if that would somehow force the knowledge into his brother.

He pressed on, "And we all know you are doing the best you can...even Turin." Johnny tried to look away again but D'Avin prevented it, "He may be an asshole, but he is also desperate to save the Quad and frustration gets the better of him." D'Avin threw out his arm gesturing at the RAC at large, "And those two pilots? They volunteered...because they were desperate to help as well. They knew the risks - we all do. But they did it anyway. So you see, you have to keep trying," He looked pointedly at his younger brother, "...because as long as you do, we still has a chance. And those pilots won't have died in vain."

He could see the struggle in his eyes, so he played his last card and pulled him in for a much needed big brother hug, "John, you are the smartest person I know. And everyone here knows you are the best person for figuring out some way to get those ships working and that includes Turin." He gave him a half smile, "No pressure, but we are all counting on you."

Johnny nodded his head as he sighed, "I just...", he turned sad eyes to his brother and D'Avin could see that while the pain would never go away, Johnny would push through it because that definitely was his his way. He needed to find away to fix things.

And that was the best he could ask for...for now. D'Avin gave Johnny a knowing nod as he reluctantly let him go. He would definitely have to speak to Turin, he couldn't just go off like that on the very people trying to save the RAC...that wasn't the best strategy for winning - demoralizing the very smart nerds that were trying to help.

He moved over to Johnny's work bench and picked up one of his reports trying to bring the conversation back to the problem at hand, "Okay, so back to the drawing board. How can I help? Maybe we should look through all this again...see if something was missed."

Johnny nodded and sighed as he came over to stand next to D'Av. He pulled the first stack towards him and began shifting through it.

As his brother worked, D'Avin leaned back against the table behind him and looked at the remaining stacks of reports and said wistfully, "Wouldn't it be nice if we had a way to make the whole Hullen issue just...POOF...disappear?"

Johnny straighten up suddenly at what D'Avin said and stared at him, well more accurately...through him.

D'Av was instantly alert, "What…I know that look…Johnny do you have an idea?"

Johnny's eyes were wide and he half muttered, as if answering a question in his own head, "...that just might work... D'Avin, you're a genius!" He quickly shuffled through the reports until he found the one he wanted and then headed towards the door.

D'Avin raised an eyebrow as Johnny turned and motioned him to follow him as he rushed out of the room.

 **Later in the War Room...**

The mood was still tense as Johnny spoke to the council (which included Dutch, D'Avin, Turin, Cardiff and Avis) gathered round the table.

"...I am sure we can all agree that Hullen armada _far_ outnumber us. Even if we could get those Hullen ships operational, we still don't have enough to go against their whole fleet. And with this being the last RAC ship left in the Quad-"

Turin wore an annoyed-as-hells face as he loudly interrupted, "Thank! you! For that deeply depressing update on our shitty situation - Jaqobis. And your point would be?"

Johnny held his hands up and seemed to try and compose himself. "We need to consider another way to win this." Seeing the confused faces, he continued, "Okay...what if we could find a way to use the Genetic Bomb to wipe out the whole Hullen Armada...all in one go?" He looked around the table of bonk stares, "Like we did here on the RAC, just on a much larger scale."

Johnny leaned forward as he spoke with more confidence, "We could end this war _instantly_ if we could get this weapon close enough to the main ship and detonate it. The closer to the center of their fleet we get, the better our chance to-"

"Wipe them out all at once!" Dutch said suddenly as she caught on to the idea, "Of course! If we get close enough to the ship that was carrying Aneela and take her out, that would also take out every Hullen from her green."

Johnny nodded but didn't say anything else more, the passionate air he had just a few moments ago was gone.

Noticing this, Turin leaned back and folded his arms, "But…?" He waited expectantly.

Johnny shook his head with a concerned look, "But…to be safe, we would also need to have the weapon's range increased to work across the whole Quad. And if we alter the bomb like this, it means we would have created an extinction level weapon." He paused again looking pointedly around the table, "And if it _ever_ got into the wrong hands, it would be...devastating." He glanced over at Dutch as he said this.

She knew what he was worried about. After Delle Seyah had used it to wipe out one of the Nine families, the idea of this weapon - with such a dramatically increased range - getting back into Delle Sayah's hand's, or anyone like her, was truly horrifying. She made sure to meet his eyes and give him a slight nod to let him know she understood just what he meant.

Then he continued, "But there are also the logistic problems in getting the thing to even work. We need to absolutely be sure that if we do indeed maximize its range, it cannot affect creature that is not Hullen. And even if we do manage that, we still have the problem of getting the bomb close enough to the main ship without it getting destroyed before it's detonated..."

"That's a lot of big butts." Turin's dry sense of humor fell soundly into the silence that followed.

His comment triggered a discussion that was long and contentious and, in the end, they all still agreed...they didn't really have any other choice. They were fast running out of time...and options.

Once they had made a decision,Turin immediately demanded they continued looking for a way to fly the Hullen ships. "We can't give up on this. They are still the best defense we have against their ships. Plus they may be the only chance of getting that bomb close enough to their main ship. We _need_ a way to pilot those damn Hullen ships!"

Johnny had slowly backed away from the table as Turin spoke, still affected by what happened earlier. But when no one else spoke up, he was forced to say, "Turin, I'm just not sure how though. All our testing have proved they can only be operated safely by a Hullen pilot, which all have a unique hivelike minds. Us humans...we just don't have the right minds, no matter what we do ... and we tried everything. Human pilots just can't do it." he finished...his frustration apparent in his voice.

Avis was thoughtfully looking at D'Avin while Johnny spoke when he asked, "But then, how do we explain D'Avin? Why can he fly those ships? He isn't Hullen?"

"But he was..." Turin pointed out. "I mean when Khlyen put that green sh*t into him? Sure he rejected it, but maybe that's all you need to get the special Hullen mojo needed to fly the ships."

D'Avin turned with a thoughtful look, "Your right, I can but it's just me. If we could only find more pilots like me...that are not quite Hullen...", his voice trailed off as realization hit him, "The Cleansed...what about the Cleansed? They were Hullen and now are back to being human. It couldn't be that simple...could it?"

Johnny spoke up as the answer hit him as well, "Of course!" It all made sense. He turned to the nearest COM and called Zeph. Her face came up on the screen and she patiently listened as John updated her on their discussion and the idea about the Cleansed. When he finished, she turned and furiously began typing into her computer. After looking for a few seconds at her research on Hullen DNA, she confirmed what they all suspected - D'Avin's brain scans were almost identical to the Cleansed brain scan samples she had on file. "And they all have similarities to the brainwave patterns of the Hullen. Based on what you are saying about the ships, and this data...I would have to agree...if D'Av can fly those ships, there is a very good chance that the Cleansed can as well."

Turin somehow managed to look both hopeful and grim at the news, "Shit...that means we need to find Fancy - like yesterday! Not only could he pilots those ship - he probably knows how to contact other Cleansed too."

His face darkened as he realized, "We had all the pilots we needed sitting right in our own gods-damned backyard this whole time."

Shaking his head,he let out a huff in resignation, "And it has to be me that talks to him," seeing D'Avin's puzzled look, he continued, "I need to make amends for that fiasco with the Hullen prisoner. If he is ever going to trust us enough to help, and recruit other Cleansed to the cause, I need to make things right by him first." D'Avin nodded his understanding.

Johnny turned back to the screen to ask Zeph about progress on figuring out if the Genetic Bomb would still work on the Hullen. The last time they used it worked, but that was a desperate situation. This time, with a greatly increased range, they needed to be sure nothing could go wrong. Zeph had been doing a lot of research on the Hullen DNA and she informed him that some progress was being made, but there was still work to do. This didn't satisfy Turin though, "It worked fine before, what's the issue? Can you do it or not?"

Which of course fired up Zeph and she haughtily assured Turin that indeed she could, but they needed to make sure it would work exactly the same after altering the bomb. One mistake and the device could wipe out everylivingthing in the Quad or even the J. To which Turin, slightly conceded her point, but then said, "Well then, you should stop your jabbering and get back to work."

The could all see Zeph bite back a response as she gave him her patent pending glare as the screen went abruptly blank.

D'Avin was sure there were choice swear words melting ears in her lab right about now. He coughed as he tried to hide his laugh at the thought. "Okay then...moving on. The next hurdle - how can we get our Hullen ship, the one carrying the bomb, close enough to the center of their fleet without just being blown out of the sky?"

Here Johnny had an idea that he thought might work. He cleared his throat. "While I working on the Hullen ships, I found that a specific frequency, when encountered by the ships, would always disrupt the Hullen ship's navigation system so much so it resulted in the complete shut down of the ship. I didn't paid much attention to it at the time - it was just another issue to overcome, which I did. But I kept thinking - what if we could use that frequency to our advantage? We could use it to disrupt their ships and..." He quickly did some calculations, "if we amplify the signal enough we might be able to knock all their ships out of commission-"

"...Allowing ours to fly right on by, with no interference, to the perfect detonation spot!" D'Avin finished triumphantly.

Turin, ever the one to piss on anyone's parade, "Yeah, great...and how would that happen exactly...smart ass? If the frequency affects Hullen ships, then won't our Hullen ships be floating around just as uselessly as theirs."

Johnny gave his trademark grin, "Sure, except your top nerd didn't like that possibility when I first found out about the frequency so I already adjusted all our Hullen ships to make sure they could no longer be affected."

Turin scowled but he had to concede that Johnny had done good. D'Avin smiled at Turin's discomfort in the face of nerd genius...Johnny was back.

But Johnny went one better as he finished tapping on his data pad, "And...I have just tracked down the perfect sonic device to help us amplify that signal as much as we need. Owners are some vicious crystal miners, located on Westerly...in the Badlands to be specific...hence the vicious part" He sent the info to the big screen, "We just so happen to have a shiny new warrant for that exact device that we would need some Killjoys to process."

D'Avin and Dutch exchanged glances and both quickly raised their hands to volunteer. With all the nerds coming up with all the solutions, they needed to feel like they were contributing to the plan and knocking some heads in the Badlands seemed right up their alley.

"Okay,then. You guys go bust some heads while me and Zeph continue to work on the bomb." Johnny was getting back into his groove, which got everyone in a better mood...even Turin.

 **A few hours later, back on Lucy:**

Lucy's screen went blank as Johnny, Dutch and D'Av finished their goodbyes. Johnny sat back and took a moment before heading to the common area where he was studying the Genetic Bomb.

Turin had taken Dutch and D'Avin with him to Westerly when he went to meet with Fancy in Old Town. Dutch had expressed surprise that Fancy had agreed to meet him, but if it helped both missions success, then she wasn't complaining. The plan was, while Turin and Fancy had their heart to heart, Dutch and D'Avin would head out to the Badlands to serve the warrant for the sonic device needed to build the amplifier. Then they would all head back to the RAC - hopefully with both Fancy and the device and minimal cracked skulls.

Johnny was glad they hadn't taken Lucy as he tried to be enthusiastic about the research but if he was being honest, he was also a bit jealous. They were going to have a proper Killjoy adventure while he was stuck doing research. Sure there was danger, if something went wrong, which was why he was on Lucy far from the RAC and he tried to convince himself that what he were doing was interesting, but after the 10th failed attempt to figure out how to reconfigure the damn thing, he had to take a break to regroup.

In frustration Johnny tried again to research the bomb's design, but found nothing useful. _Which was probably a good thing - you didn't want that kind of dangerous information available to just anyone._ Still that wasn't helping them solve their current problem. But then he did find something useful. A reference to the location for where the bomb had been designed and built - a small lab located in the outer J on a small planet called _Yeglore. That could be useful._ If they still had the design specs, that would help them make the design changes they wanted to do safely.

He did a search on the lab; it had long ago closed down, but intriguingly he discovered they had also been doing Hullen research there as well. _That_ might be quite helpful as well given their current needs, so on impulse, Johnny decided to go to the lab and see what information might still be there. He called to Zeph to tell her about the Hullen research and see if she might want to come too. "You had me at Hullen!" was the enthusiastic response, "Come get me. I'll bring some of my research with me so I don't lose time on this little jaunt."

Johnny told Lucy to return to the RAC to pick up Zeph. He was warming to the idea as well so he called Dutch and D'Avin back to let them know their change in plans. Dutch heard him out and then gave him a knowing look, "So basically, your jealous we are going on an adventure and you decided to go have a nerdy one of your own?"

Johnny couldn't hide his grin. She knew him too well. He ducked his head, "Well...maybe...a little...that might have something to do with it, but we really do need help if we want to reconfigure this thing safely. And there might be data on the Hullen research they were doing that could help Zeph."

As he spoke, the door behind him opened and Zeph came into the room. Dutch glared at Johnny through narrowed eyes, "Fine! Go have your fun, but you be safe, you hear me?"

He held his hands up in mock surrender, "I will, promise! And don't worry, I have Zeph here to protect me." Johnny grinned turning to Zeph. She was working on unpacking her mobile lab and paused to look at Johnny with a strange expression.

Dutch raised an eyebrow at that. "You sure about that?"

Zeph touched the scar on her neck. Knowing how close she had come to failing when she tried going it alone before, Zeph was surprised when Johnny came over and wrapped his arm around her shoulder and grinned back at the screen. "Yes I am!"

D'Avin's face popped into frame, "Neeeeerd field trip!"

Dutch laughed, "Okay then, we will see you in a few days. And how about we make this fun...50 Joy to the team with the better story when we all get back!", clearly thinking it would be hers.

Johnny rolled his eyes and then signed off. Zeph was grateful to know they considered her part of the team now. And that Johnny seemed to have faith in her and thought of her as part of their team...finally!

Johnny gave her one last shake and then turned to her with a hopeful look, "You sure your cool coming with?"

It was now Zeph's turn to roll her eyes, "Yes! It will be good to see what they have firsthand and besides, like I said, I can continue my work on the way."

"Great! Then you keep working and I will get us there as quickly as possible." He clapped his hands together and turned to head to the bridge. Zeph knew he needed the break and doing some fancy flying with Lucy was just the trick for this Jaqobis brother.

Meanwhile, Zeph was so glad that she could get a change of scenery while doing her work. The Labs on the RAC were not very peaceful with Turin breathing down her neck every time she turned around. Feeling newly inspired herself, Zeph turned back to finish setting up the lab.

Each member of the team happy because they had a plan that was coming together.

Until it wasn't…

 **Chapter 2**

Their mission had been a welcome return to Killjoy form; completed with loads of danger and action and they had both needed it. The only wrinkle was that D'Avin and Dutch had to return to the RAC on another ship - Turin had ditched them.

When Turin had his heart to heart, surprisingly Fancy warmed to the idea right away. Dutch had a feeling the reason was he wanted to prove to everyone that he was still human not Hullen. D'Avin quietly wondered if he might need to prove it to himself as well. Turin didn't care what the reason was, he just needed pilots to fly the ships. So when Fancy offered to speak to other Cleansed, Turin was quick to accept and even offer to be his chauffeur.

With barely a warning to their new ship-less situation, he and Fancy had taken off. And with John taking Lucy off on his little lab adventure, they were left with a bit of a clunker coming back. The ship was a rust bucket, but it flew - D'Avin was only slightly worried that they would make it back okay.

Still, they were coming back with a nice sense of accomplishment and oddly a much-improved impression of Liam Jelco. What a changed man he was, which was as dramatic as it was unexpected. D'Avin smiled thinking of the surprisingly helpful relationship advice he had gotten from Jelco. He _did_ need to show Dutch how much she needed him if he wanted her love and attention. She had been her old self during the mission...unnaturally so. He knew something was wrong so secretly he was actually glad they had this time alone.

D'Avin looked back to where Dutch stood studying the sonic device. She seemed lost in thought but he got the sense she was sad and that was confusing. This whole operation, she had been in such a good mood but now that it was over, she was back to the dark mood she had for the past few days.

Sensing it was time to see if he could get her to talk, he set the ship on autopilot, got up and walked over to her.

"So, anything?"

"No…" she sighed as she pushed away from the table, "This is _definitely_ going to need the Johnny or Zeph touch." She went over to pour a glass of Hokk. D'Avin followed her so she pushed the glass towards him and then got another one for herself.

D'Avin took the glass over to the couch while she finished getting her drink and joined him.

She dropped into the seat next to him and just sat there. Now it was obvious that she had shut down. She toyed with her glass while looking at the table, the walls, the glass…anywhere but him...it was like she wanted to talk, but just couldn't.

He waited a bit more and then gently asked, "Dutch? You okay?"

"What?" she said too innocently. Okay _something was definitely wrong_.

"Well, during the mission, you were almost ecstatic, now your barely present. And you've been acting strange for a while now. Both Johnny and I noticed it. Something is bothering you..." D'Avin looked at Dutch and waited. They were a team and he needed her to trust in that, to allow him in on whatever was bothering her.

Dutch focused on her glass and wouldn't look him in the eye. "It's nothing..."

So totally not the right thing to say...now there was no way he could.

She knew this as well, so he just kept looking at her expectantly. He waited hoping she would cave and try to fill the void as opposed to her normal M.O. - stalking out of the room.

Finally she seemed to give in and let out a long sigh and gave him serious side eye, "Okay...fine. It turns out that my mission to kill Aneela...has a nasty little side-effect." She said it like that answered his question completely. She looked at her glass again.

D'Avin stayed on point and coached her to continue. "And that would be…"

"Well...during my trip through Aneela's memories, I discovered where I really came from and Zeph confirmed it." She looked at him expectantly, "I was brought _out_ of the green...by Aneela."

He blinked, "Wait...how is that possible?"

"I am.. a memory...that she took _out_ of the green. Should be impossible, but apparently, somehow...she can do it." she said this flippantly as she took another gulp from her glass and then more seriously, "So this would make Aneela...my source." She held the glass up as if to toast the news.

And then it hit him, "So if you kill Aneela - and anyone from her green dies - then...you-" He stood up and started pacing. "-would die too."

Dutch stuck out her chin defiantly, "Doesn't change anything. My plan is the same. I _am_ going to kill her D'Avin." She looked at him with steely determination. "Don't fight me on this."

D'Avin sucked in a breath as his mind whirled. He was all ready to argue with her, but then the look on her face caused him to pause.

She had obviously thought about this - how could she not - many many times already. And still, she decided this was the only way. When he really thought about it - and he hated to admit it, but - she was right. The only sure way they could win was if Aneela died. Her death would destroy all the Hullen and the invasion would be over before it even started. Millions of lives would be saved.

But there was no way to avoid the fact that as soon as Aneela died, so would Dutch. And if there was no way to avoid it, then he could understand Dutch's _need_ to kill Aneela herself. If she was going to die anyway, she wanted to make sure that she was the one to do it…make her death count.

And suddenly, he knew what she needed from him.

She needed him to be there for her, and if her time was limited, she wanted him on her side, not fighting her. This was how he could show her. He would stand with her on this.

His mind had raced through his decision, so it was only a moment after her that he replied softly, "Okay…"

She of course, assumed he would fight her because she didn't really register his response as she jumped up and paced the room, "D'Av, please I've thought about this over and over…there is no other way-" suddenly she stopped and looked at him,"What did you just say?" She honestly looked a bit shocked.

D'Avin went over to her and gently placed his hand on her cheek, "Okay." He gave her a knowing smile, "I know I can't talk you out of this. And I trust that you have already looked for _any_ other way, so I stand by your decision." He watched as her face softened, she must have been bracing for a big fight, "But…," he said softly, "please don't do this alone? I promise I will not stand in your way, but I want to stand by your side...deal?"

The ache in his eyes struck her straight in her heart, but she was incredibly grateful that he supported her in this. Her eyes filled with tears, but she smiled and nodded at him, "Deal! Thank you…"

Her eyes got sad as she added, "But please…don't tell Johnny. He wouldn't understand."

They both knew Johnny too well. It was true. Johnny would not accept the fact that she had to die. He would risk anything to prevent harm coming to Dutch. And he wouldn't give up trying to save her - ever. He would fight it even if it put himself and the Quad at risk. And D'Avin knew that if anything happened to Johnny, Dutch would be destroyed. So for her sake, Johnny couldn't know.

D'Avin had mixed feelings though, because Johnny would be just as destroyed losing Dutch. He thought back to how he had reacted during the ship trials, he would definitely blame himself. But he would be alive and D'Avin would have time to find a way to make him understand. For right now, he had to think of Dutch over his brother. She was trusting him and he wouldn't let her down. "You are right about that...so I promise." he said this with a small sigh.

Dutch saw what it cost him to pick her over Johnny. She leaned in towards him then and let him wrap his arms around her, drawing her in. D'Avin held her tightly as if he could somehow protect her from all of it, Aneela, the Hullen and the horrible choice she had to make.

Focusing on this moment and not the future, Dutch tilted her head up and looked at him. Her eyes were warm and inviting and D'Avin, on impulse, leaned down and kissed her gently. When she responded in kind and as the kiss deepened, they both finally opened themselves to all the repressed emotions they had been holding back. They both needed this moment and they would make every second to count.

D'Avin scooped Dutch into his arms and they headed to her cabin on the ship. Dutch snagged the bottle of Hokk on their way past the table and D'Avin let out a real laugh.

Tonight was going to be a good night.

 **The next day...**

As the ship was approaching the RAC ship, Dutch reflected as she sat in the pilot seat.

She was content.

For the first time since finding out what she really was and what she was going to have to do. Her mind had been going insane with all of it, but now there was a quiet that she was so grateful for. And there was a sense of peace between her and D'Av that helped her more than he knew. They had talked for hours last night and they had found again that strong connection between them…gods had she missed it.

Now Dutch somehow felt better prepared for what was coming. And, if nothing else, that meant that her remaining time would be more fun than she had anticipated.

 _Ha!...guess a good tumble was all that was needed for her snappy sense of humor to return,_ she thought with a smile.

Still, she knew what she had to do to end this war. And contrary to Johnny's opinion, it wasn't to prove she was better than Aneela.

She needed to stop Aneela from destroying everything and everyone that she loved and cared for. The people in the Quad deserved to live their lives, and Aneela and her crazy invasion was going to end everything. They had to stop her - Aneela had to die, and if that meant that Dutch was going to go too, so be it. But she wanted her death to count for something. She wanted to be the one to do it because she needed to face Aneela before she died. Aneela needed to know this before Dutch shoved a Hullen stick into her brain. She needed to see and know that Dutch was real, she had lived, she was loved and she mattered. That _she_ was willing to die for what was right, which was why she was going to win.

So….if that showed she was better than Aneela, well then, maybe...Johnny was a bit right too.

She was drawn out of her thoughts when D'Avin came onto the bridge. He stood at Dutch's back, his hand on her shoulder as if it was the most natural thing to do. Dutch reached up and covered his with her own. Yeah, things were definitely good between them. They stayed that way, in comfortable silence until the COM went off and it was back to business.

"Dutch? D'Avin? Are you there? Come in please! Please answer! Anyone, please please answer." Zeph's voice was frantic almost hysterical. The girl was majorly stressed, which almost never happened. Dutch was instantly concerned.

"Zeph? We are almost back to the RAC. What the hells is going on?" Dutch instinctively pushed the ship to go faster.

"Oh, thank gods! We are almost at the RAC too. As soon as you land, you guys need to get to Lucy quick! We have a big problem!"

D'Avin and Dutch exchanged looks. "What is it?"

Not sure what else to say, Zeph said simply - "It's Johnny…"

Dutch's face hardened immediately and she could feel D'Avin's hand press into her shoulder. They didn't need look at each other, to know how the other was feeling. "Standby, we will be there in 5..." They moved as one to get the ship moving faster, the happy mood on the ship was replaced with worry for what they would find.

 **Chapter 3**

When Lucy finally reached the planet _Yeglore_ , where the lab was supposed to be, the surface was shrouded in heavy clouds and scanning the ground proved difficult. But eventually Johnny found the lab's location and maneuvered Lucy in for a landing. Lucy's first act was to scan for life signs but there was nothing. Since Zeph was deep into her research and couldn't stop, Johnny decided to head down to the lab and get started so they didn't waste time that they really didn't have.

Johnny approached the only structure in the area, a nondescript one story building that didn't look impressive at all – _which was probably deliberate,_ and made his way inside. He was eager to get started, that is until Lucy scanned the facility and told him there were 30 more levels below ground.

"Luce, any chance there is a way you can eliminate any of those levels?"

"I cannot John. I am unable to scan for anything below the first floor. The information I gave you was based on exterior scans only." _Great_ , thought Johnny realizing this search might be a lot more time consuming than he had first hoped. He sighed, wishing now that he had waited for Zeph. But since there was that time crunch and Zeph needed to finish her work, he would just have to start the search alone...So much for the nerd adventure he was hoping for...

There must still be a protective shield working on the facility if Lucy couldn't scan inside the building. _So first step, I need to find a way to shut that down._ When he walked into the building, he could see the place was definitely deserted. As Johnny played his flashlight over a few scattered papers and tumbled over chairs, it was evident they had left in a hurry too.

He fleetingly wondered why, but knew it was a pointless question since they couldn't ask the Nine. Better they believed the Genetic Bomb and all the technology around it was buried and safe. If they thought for a moment that their information was compromised, it could cause another rift within the Quad, one they could not afford right now. Given that the Nine could still contact the Hullen and might do just that if they felt their interests were better served aligning with them.

 _Yeah, best this whole operation stays off their radar._

After some searching he found the controls to turn on the lights so he could put his flashlight away. Then began the painstaking task of finding the main security system so he could get Lucy to interface with it and help him. One by one, Johnny walked through the rooms. Finally, in what felt like the last room, he found it. Johnny went over to the main consul and got to work.

"Lucy, I found the main security system. I'm going to see if I can get you access so you can interface and take over."

"Yes John. Standing by."

Johnny worked as quickly as he could. He could see they had some top-level security but that was nothing for him and once Lucy had access, she made short work of the facilities core system.

"Lucy, do you have control yet?"

"Of course John.

Johnny shook his head in appreciation, "Why do people always underestimate you Luce?"

"They underestimate us, John. We make a good team." He smiled at that, he couldn't disagree with her about that.

"I have found the main database for the facility. They were incrypted." As she spoke, Johnny's screen blinked like crazy as file after file came up. Interesting - they had left the facility but didn't wipe any of their files? Perhaps they didn't have time or thought they would be back and thought the security they had in place would protect them. Well Lucy had made short work of that and gained access to it all.

"Find anything related to why we came?" In front of him the screen began to flash again as Lucy displayed new files. "Wow, there is a lot of data here. Can you upload it all?"

"Now who is underestimating me, Johnny." Lucy actually sounded a little insulted to Johnny.

"Sorry Luce!" Johnny chuckled.

As she worked, he looked for more information on the facility. He located the Hullen lab on Level 12 and the Genetic Bomb lab on level 30. Johnny sighed, "Of course it is."

Well, first things first...Johnny switched screens as he pulled out a data card and inserted it to upload a program onto the hard drive. The card contained a special virus set up to wipe out any files related to the Genetic Bomb. They had to make sure this information was no longer available to the Nine, but not make it immediately noticeable that the data was gone to whomever came to the lab next. The virus he had created would make it look like a random system crash due to solar flares.

"Let me know when you are finished so I can run the virus program. Then we can go down and check out the labs."

"Yes John." The room was quiet for a few minutes, except for the sound of keyboard. Then Lucy's voice broke the silence, "John. I have completed uploading all files as you requested."

Once she said this, Johnny hit the button to upload the virus with a satisfied click. Then he pulled out his data card and went in search of a way down to the first lab.

Johnny called Zeph to check in. When her face popped up, it was obvious she was still busy and a bit annoyed about being interrupted. Johnny quickly told her what he was up to. "Lucy has uploaded all the files that this place has, so I am going to check out the Hullen lab on level 12 until your done."

"Sure...fine. FYI, I would finish quicker if you stop interrupting me!"

He didn't take offense, it was typical Zeph when she was deep into her work. So to get back in her good graces, he tried to placate her with promises of lab tech, "Sorry! Tell you what, I'll keep an eye out for any nice bio tech for you to take, okay?" That did the trick. She smiled happily and told him she would be join him soon.

Johnny knew the way to his little bio-nerd's heart! He chuckled as he left the security office.

"Well Luce, looks like its just you and me. Where are the elevators to the lower levels?" As Lucy directed him, he moved back through the building until he came to a room with a bank of elevators. Hoping the electricity in the building was still working, he pushed the button and Was relieved when he heard an elevator approaching. But when the elevator doors opened, he was not expecting the loud screeching alarm that went off. Johnny doubled over covering his ears as the sound was quite painful...however, it stopped almost as soon as it started. Which was good.

Not so good was when he straightened up to find a force field blocking his way to the elevator. Even worse...it blocked his way back too.

Johnny quickly spun around. Yup, he was completely surrounded - he was trapped in a bubble right in the center of the room.

"What the hells?," he muttered, "Lucy...can you still hear me? Are you there?"

"Yes John. I have detected a force field being activated within the facility. It is very near your location."

"Yeah, I'm looking right at it." Johnny said with sense of irony, "Can you shut it down?

"I am trying John. But I cannot find the controls for the force field in this facilities security system."

 _Okay Johnny, don't panic…think, think._ "Lucy, do you know what triggered the alarm?"

"The alarm was triggered when you pushed the elevator button. There was a 5 second delay"

"So that means the virus we uploaded wasn't the reason…that's good. Have all the genetic bomb files been deleted yet?"

"Affirmative. All files on the genetic bomb have now been deleted."

But someone would be coming soon to see what tripped this alarm. They needed to be well away from this planet before then. Lucy interrupted his thoughts, "John, I am unable to do anything. The force field is not being generated as part of this facility's security system. It is being operated remotely. I cannot gain access."

The hairs on his neck stood up a bit when he heard that. Now Johnny was worried..."Lucy, check if there are any ships approaching this planet."

While waiting for the answer, Johnny pulled out his scanner and called Zeph. "Zeph, you there? We have a bit of a situation..."

Zeph's voice came on, "You okay? Where are you?" He told her what happened while he examined the force field surrounding him. The more he saw, the less it looked like a typical security system for a super-secret lab. This looked more like…a trap.

As soon as Zeph heard he was trapped, she told him to hold tight and that she was on her way.

Just then Lucy gave him the bad news, "John. I have detected an incoming ship. Based on their current speed, they will be here in 15 minutes." Then it got way worse, "John. It is a Hullen ship."

 _Shit, that was_ _ **not**_ _good._ There wasn't enough time to get him out and Lucy could not be here when that ship arrived. He hated to admit it, but he was expendable now. Zeph could figure out how to use the information, so having Lucy continue to delay trying to get him out was only putting both Lucy and Zeph at risk and that just wasn't an option for him.

Johnny knew what he had to do so after few choice swear words, Johnny gave Lucy new instructions. "Luce, listen to me, you have to take off...right now- "

Lucy interrupted, "But John, you are not on-board. I cannot leave without you."

"Yes, yes you can Luce. That ship might detect you any minute. We don't have time to waste. You have to get back to the RAC. Since we wiped all the files here, you have the only copy left. If you are still here, they will get you and that information and our side will lose this war."

"But Johnny -", Lucy sounded like she was going to argue, so Johnny interrupted.

"There IS no time, Luce. I order you to get Zeph safely back to the RAC." Johnny stood waiting for Lucy to respond.

Lucy's voice had a tone of resignation, "I will do as you order John Jaqobis. But…I am not happy about it."

Johnny actually smiled, "I know and I'm sorry."

He felt a rush of relief that he had got her to listen to him when Zeph's panicked voice came over the COM, "John! Johnny are you there? I was trying to get to you when Lucy took off! She took off! I told her to go back, but she isn't listening to me. What is going on? What do I-"

Johnny had to interrupt, "Zeph! I know Zeph. Sorry. It's on my command. You guys don't have time to get me. There is a Hullen ship on its way - it will be here any minute. And you and Lucy can't be here when it arrives."

Zeph was furious,"What the hells are you talking about? John Jaqobis are you insane-?"

Johnny smiled and shook his head, "Sorry Zeph, but you have the bomb, all your research and the lab files on board with you. The Hullen _cannot_ find you here. You have to make it back to the RAC if our plan has a hope of working. Can't do that with a captured bomb, research and Zeph."

Zeph continued to argue, but Johnny ignored her. "Lucy, please tell Dutch and D'Avin not to come back here...this place is obviously a trap. They can't risk it and besides, most likely I won't be here anyway."

"Yes John. I am sorry I could not get you out too."

Johnny shook his head adamantly, "Not your fault, Luce. Just get back to the RAC safely and we can call it square." Johnny could still hear Zeph ranting in the background. The words stupid and moron were used several times.

Johnny smiled, "Luce. When Zeph calms down, let her know that I am really sorry, I'm not insane and this,isn't her fault. And Luce...I hope you know you always will be my girl." Huh, trying to sound upbeat for the sake of an A.I.? Dutch would have a field day with that one.

"Always, Johnny." Johnny smiled at her response. And then they were gone. He just hoped they made it away in time.

With no other distractions, he was forced to focus on his current situation, which was…not good. When that Hullen ship arrived, he didn't see his odds of getting out of here as much better than zero…

 **Chapter 4**

D'Avin and Dutch must have broken several speed records getting back to the RAC Ship. Turin took one look at their faces as they disembarked and just cleared them to go.

He was surprised when they actually paused for a moment as they went past him. Not that anyone thought for one second that he could have, in any way, prevented them from leaving to go get Johnny, still Turin appreciated the gesture. D'Avin even managed to tell Turin, as he rushed away, that he was in charge until they got back…professional courtesy, that was...

Zeph was waiting impatiently as they rushed up to the ship. Zeph practically shoved them on board as soon as they came up to the ramp. Lucy was apparently in a rush as well - they had barely made it up the ramp before Lucy was taking off. Dutch was sure whoever oversaw this hanger was having a very bad day dealing with Lucy and as not a hint of protocol was being followed. Dutch was grateful to Lucy because of her obvious concern for John, but also terrified that the ship was so rushed for time, she was ignoring every RAC regulation. This was serious.

Dutch immediately turned and confronted Zeph, "What is going on? Where is Johnny?"

"Back on _Yeglore_! I was working in the lab while Johnny went to search the labs when suddenly he was calling me to tell me he was trapped. I went to go help him but then Lucy shut me in and took off! I tried to get her to turn around, but she wouldn't listen to me at all. It was only when we got back to the RAC ship that she let me use the COMs again, so I immediately called you. Thank gods you were almost back by then or I would have lost my mind." Zeph looked absolutely beside herself and panicked as hells...it was not a look they were used to. It was quite clear that leaving a team member behind did not sit well with Zeph now.

it was then that Lucy spoke up with more information. "John Jaqobis is still on _Yeglore._ He is trapped behind a force field that appeared inside the research facility. When I could not free him and we learned a Hullen ship was fast approaching the planet, John _ordered_ me to take off and return Zeph to the safety of the RAC. He told me to tell you not to come back for him because it looked like a trap."

Dutch actually snorted at the last sentence because there was no way she was going to listen to that order. Though she did find it interesting that Lucy also didn't listen to Johnny's instruction to not to go back. She asked her why.

"He did not order **me** not to go back. My orders were to get Zeph back to the RAC safely which I have done. But Johnny's logic is flawed...we need to go back and rescue him. And since I knew none of you would disagree, I anticipated you all would want to go back. Did I do the right thing?"

Her words made Dutch fall a little bit in love with Lucy just then. Her voice was warm as she reassured Lucy, "You did exactly the right thing Lucy."

D'Avin looked as stressed as she felt when he broke into the love fest. "Okay, so we are all in agreement that we are definitely not listening to my stupid brother's orders...so what's the plan?"

Dutch turned to D'Avin, "Well, first thing is to up my flying to 'kill anything between us and Johnny' level. We have to get back to the planet if we have a chance of getting him back. Let's go Lucy!"

It felt like forever, but they, in fact, made record time back to _Yeglore_. Dutch had taken a very risky shortcut through an asteroid field which had caused Zeph to literally throw up several times, but they arrived only to find - nothing.

No Johnny, no Hullen ship. Nothing. Dutch was beside herself with worry. They needed to know what to do next. Lucy did several sweeps of the facility and then the planet...nothing. No trace of Johnny and no idea what happened.

With a sense of dread, Zeph asked Lucy to check the facilities' security tapes and see if they had recorded anything after they had left. Lucy played what she found for the team. They all gathered together to watch. What they saw horrified them all.

 **Chapter 5**

After Lucy took off, Johnny went to work trying to figure out his next move. The ceiling was too high to reach and the floor was solid stone. In desperation, he pulled his weapon and fired at the field, but nothing happened, the gun didn't work. The field must have some kind of dampener - _Great…just great!_ Johnny took his scanner back out to see if it could give him any new data to work with.

After trying multiple scans with no success, he knew he was out of time when he heard the doors opening behind him. He straightened slowly and tried to get his nerves under control as he turned to face whoever was coming. He just prayed that Lucy had gotten away in time.

When he saw who it was, his face drained of color and he felt the first shiver of pure fear as who should be walking towards him but...

 _Aneela!_

 _Oh, this was not good._

It was shocking to him how much she looked like Dutch. But everything else about the Hullen woman was off – her walk, her voice…and the green lips (obviously). He tried to maintain his composure, but it was difficult. Feeling Aneela's eyes on him, with their lack of any trace of humanity (or sanity for that matter) was perhaps the most terrifying part of all.

She looked at him with a weird smile on her lips, like he was a bug she had caught. She then motioned to the Hullen guards accompanying her and they moved into a circle around Johnny that closed in as the force field disappeared.

Not knowing what else to do, he tried to hide his recognition and the shock of seeing her. Taking what he hoped was a roguish stance, he stood there with his trademark grin and gave a friendly wave "Hey there, are you in charge? I think there has been some kind of mista- "

Aneela interrupted him, "Oh you are adorable!" As she spoke, one of the guards came up swiftly behind him and jammed a shock baton into Johnny's lower back. The sudden pain caused Johnny to literally drop to his knees.

Johnny knelt there trying to catch his breath, the pain was radiating from his spine that didn't seem to work right. "Now that's more like it. Shall we try this again?" She spoke in this weird singsong childlike voice. Then she drew herself up and looked down at him with a distinct air of superiority as she pointed at him.

"Johnny Jaqobis…I've been looking for you for some time."

 _She knew his name… moving way passed not good into disaster territory here._ Johnny tried to think. But his only concern right now was that they didn't know about Zeph and Lucy.

He needed to give them time to get away clean. Guess it was time to start using his gift for gab to help give them as much time as possible. He struggled as he stood up but he smiled at her with a cocky grin, "Wow didn't know I was so famous! What can I do for you?" He gave a mock bow which, in retrospect, probably wasn't the smarted thing to do. His back exploded in pain again as the guard shocked him again...

 _…and back to the floor he went._

Those things really hurt, he had tears in his eyes from that one. He refused to cry out though, not going to give this b*tch the satisfaction. He didn't know why he was being so stubborn right now, but for sure her attitude and stealing Dutch's face was bringing his trademark stubborn streak in spades.

Aneela stepped closer to him and stared down at him. Then she spoke with great satisfaction, "Oh, your defiance is _delicious._ You have no idea what is in store for you, do you, Jaqobis?"

"I'm gonna guess - no fruit basket?" Johnny fronted like he had never fronted before. But his heart was pounding in his chest so loudly he was sure she could hear it. One of the guards dug his baton into his shoulder. The pain made Johnny's back arch uncontrollably. The bastard held it there for quite a long time. When he stopped, Johnny fell forward onto his hands. _Great job there Johnny, you just have to keep egging her on._ But he wasn't going to be able to take much more of this, so he really needed to try and control his smart ass mouth!

She leaned over him as he knelt gasping for air. She grabbed his chin forcing him to look up, directly into her eyes, "Johnny Jaqobis. I know. All. About. You. Delle Seyah told me everything...

He glared defiantly back up at her because he knew what she was going to say next. Her voice was cold as ice as she said, "You stabbed her. You tried to _murder_ her. And for that crime alone, I will revel in your suffering."

Two other guards came up and grabbed Johnny's arms to hold him in place while the guard shocked him again, this time holding it against his back for what felt like forever. Aneela stood watching with a cruel smile as the sparks from the baton reflected in her eyes. Johnny writhed in agony and his face was a mask of pain, but he still managed to not cry out…yay him! The small victories were about all he had right now, not that he knew what could possibly count as victory here.

She motioned and the guards thankfully stopped. Johnny was then dragged roughly to his feet. He practically hung between them as he didn't have the strength to stand. His breathing was ragged and his vision was blurred. Every nerve in his body hurt and he began to feel that icy dread knowing that this was just the beginning.

She walked a bit away from him and then turned to face him. Her voice took on that sing song tone again, "But can you imagine my surprise when she told me that you, Johnny Jaqobis, are quite special to the _b*tch who killed my Father_!" Johnny could tell by the shrill edge to her voice that she was, for sure, quite insane. She stood there like a statue of pure hate.

He immediately reacted, he couldn't help it. Johnny hated bullies so he couldn't _not_ say something. D'Avin always chided him because whenever he saw someone being a bully, he would always be the one to say something and then wind up with a busted lip or black eye. But he never regretted speaking up...it was the right thing to do.

It was no different here...he lunged forward ignoring everything but the desire to challenge her lies about Dutch. He was surprised he was actually able to take a step before the Hullen realized what was happening and pulled him up short. "From where I stand your the b*tch! And Dutch did NOT kill Khlyen. He took his own – ."

"WE. DO. NOT. SAY. HER. NAME!" She turned on him and screamed as two batons were jammed directly into his kidneys as she continued, "She took everything from me and I will make her PAY! So I am going to destroy everything dear to her." She gestured towards him as she said this, "And I will throughly enjoy doing it - slowly and completely - just because I know it would hurt her."

He found the strength from somewhere to laugh at that, "Hurt her? Please, she has been through way worse pain already, I promise you. And all you will succeed in doing is making her stronger. When she is done with you, you will wish you had never been born. She will end you... so good luck with your little revenge plan!" His speech might have sound grander if he wasn't practically hanging in the guards' arms.

She laughed then and it was horrifying, "Perhaps, but I will definitely enjoy it anyway. I can promise you will be begging for death and only then will I present you to my precious Delle, who will take the greatest pleasure in having you turned into a Hullen slave to serve her for eternity. So a win win for me."

Johnny completely and utterly believed every word she said. So the future was not looking too good for him. But given how she was focused only on him and had not mentioned Lucy and Zeph, he knew they had gotten away. He held onto that thought like a lifeline.

That and the knowledge that Dutch and D'Avin were far out of her reach allowed him to consider a simple way to deny Aneela her stupid revenge. He needed to make her lose control and just kill him outright…a far better outcome than what she apparently had planned for him.

He was hoping she didn't realize how truly delicate humans were compared to Hullen. No healing factor so she could actually accidentally break his neck and that would be the end of it.

So, taking a quick breath, Johnny started laughing loudly, "Wow, your grand plan is torture? How original."

She turned as he spoke and her gaze was lethal at his rudeness… _yeah that's it…get mad!_

" _Dutch,"_ he made sure to say her name clearly and loudly, "is a thousand times better than you'll ever hope to be and if you think _you_ can ever hope to beat _her_ , then you are more stupid than I thought. I met Khlyen and it was obvious he loved _Dutch_ \- way more than you." _That should do it!_

Aneela's face looked stricken for a moment but then she exploded and rushed up to Johnny. She grabbed him around the throat and lifted him up into the air.

 _Good plan, Johnny._ He could feel her fingers digging into his throat, _just a little more..._ he thought of Dutch and his brother and closed his eyes-

But then she seemed to regain control. With a scream, she threw him across the room and he slammed into the far wall like a rag doll. He felt his rib break and the back of his head slammed into the wall causing him even more pain. She motioned to the guards and they went over to drag him back to her. They forced him down onto his knees in front of her and then they all held batons to his body. The pain was so bad, Johnny finally could no longer hold back his screams of pain.

But unfortunately when they finally stopped, he was still alive and worse...much worse...he was conscious. They dragged him back to his feet again. His head was bleeding and his breath ragged from his rib and he could only hang there in their arms, completely defeated.

 _Damn it!_

Aneela smiled sweetly as she moved close to his face and searched his eyes for something…he wasn't sure what. He hoped it wasn't fear…because he was definitely feeling that now.

She finally stepped back and merrily laughed, "Nice try, Johnny... _Favorite."_ she wagged a finger at him, "I almost forgot that you humans are so pathetically weak...you can't handle my strength, now can you? Interesting fact," she took one of the batons from the guard and held it up to his face, "…these...won't easily kill you, but they do cause excruciating pain." she tapped him on his chest as she spoke to demonstrate, and Johnny moaned as his broken rib exploded in new pain. Then she tossed the stick back to the guard, "Which is why, they make the perfect torture device. Wouldn't you agree?"

Then she gave a happy clap of her hands and her voice took on that childlike quality again, "Well, let us begin, shall we... Johnny... _Favorite._ We are going to have so much _fun!_ "

She playfully bopped him on his nose as she said the last and then turned to sweep gracefully through the doors behind her.

Johnny was much less graceful as he was literally dragged out after her.

 **Chapter 6**

D'Avin stood in shock watching the video. Dutch stood next to him - her face a mixture of horror and rage. D'Avin had his arm around her to comfort her as much as himself. She leaned against him but she didn't take her eyes off the screen until they dragged Johnny away. Only then did she tell Lucy to turn it off.

D'Avin knew Johnny had been trying to stall, to give Lucy time to get away, and then his standing up to Aneela like he did…D'Avin was never so proud and at the same time frustrated with his younger brother. His brother was always the one willing to put others first, even if it cost him. And he would not hesitate to lay down his life for the right cause.

O _r_ he thought as he looked over at Dutch, _the right person_.

And when it came to Dutch, it was a given that Johnny would always defend her, so there was no way he would let Aneela's insults slide. But still, sometimes he wished he could just keep his mouth shut. That last part where he taunted Aneela wasn't very smart.

He said as much to Dutch.

She just stood there looking at the blank screen, "It was actually." At his confused look, she explained, " He knew what she had planned and was hoping he could get her to lose control and accidentally kill him. But it didn't work. Aneela is going to continue to torture Johnny - hells, she was probably doing so right now - and there isn't anything we can do to stop her!." Her voice was shrill. This was pure torture for Dutch - Johnny suffering horribly because of _her._ She abruptly turned and rushed off the bridge. D'Avin went after her.

He found her in rest area trying to pour a whole bottle of Hokk down her throat.

"Dutch," D'Avin said gently, "that isn't going to help the situation." He went over to her and took the bottle out of her hand.

Her voice was filled with anguish, "Aneela hates me that much..and now Johnny is…oh gods, she is just going to hurt him and hurt him - all to make me suffer. I just- It's all my fault..."

D'Avin had a sense of déjà vu…Johnny had blamed himself too, the other day. Johnny and Dutch were as opposite as could be, but when it came to caring about others, especially each other, they were like peas in a pod.

But this time, he was feeling the pain as well. "Don't!" D'Avin said it a bit louder than he intended but his nerves were quite raw at the moment. "This is not your fault, Dutch but you have to stop...please. You are not the only one suffering here. He's my little brother too." D'Avin's voice broke a little at that, "You need to keep it together. Because if you lose it, I will too. And we can't afford that - for Johnny's sake."

Dutch froze as she took in his words and then instantly calmed down. She nodded and placed her hand on D'Avin's arm. "Your right. I am so sorry…your right..." She could still see his struggle to keep it together. She leaned her head against him and let him wrap his arm around her as the clung to each other trying to draw comfort from their shared pain.

They stood this way for several moments. They needed to regroup if there was any hope of getting Johnny back.

Zeph had slowly come into the room while they were talking. She looked miserable and in shock herself as she watched them. D'Avin looked over Dutch's head and saw her. He motioned her over and drew her into their circle.

"If I had a body, I could use a hug as well." Lucy's poignant words helped to snap them out of it. They all stepped back, renewed and even more determined to get him back.

Zeph started them off, "So, what are we going to do?"

Dutch nodded and her voice took on an edge of steel. "We are going to find Johnny and if we have to kill every Hullen to do it, well...bonus!"

They got to work.

 **Chapter 7**

Aneela entered her sleeping chambers to see if Delle was awake yet. For the past few days, she had been despondent about what happened during her imprisonment by Gander. It pained Aneela to see her this way, so she was exceedingly excited that she now had something sure to lift her spirits.

She found Delle sitting on the bed, holding her swollen belly, lost in thought. Aneela swept into the room and rushed over to the bed with barely contained excitement, "Come with me Bunny! I have a special present, just for you." She with a huge smile she snatched up both of Delle's hands to lift her out of the bed, "I cannot _wait_ for you to see it. I know you will love it!"

Delle, was grumpy but the joy that was in Aneela's voice was contagious and instantly perked her up. She allowed Aneela to pull her out of the bed and followed her into the hall.

As they walked, Delle looked over at Aneela. She looked exceedingly happy. She noticed a few flecks of blood on her dress, but for a torture lover like Aneela, that wasn't unusual.

When they went to the shuttle bay and took off from the ship - Delle was definitely intrigued. As they landed on the planet she couldn't hold back her questions anymore, "So I see my present isn't on the ship. Where _are_ we going? I am dying to know what this is now!"

Aneela turned with a very cat like grin, "Just a little longer my pet. I want this to be a delicious surprise for you!"

So she held her peace even as they landed and went into the only building in the area. They moved through the building without stopping until they reached to the elevators. As they entered and it began to move, Aneela rewarded her for her patience with clues to her surprise.

"Well, I have been thinking of what I could do to cheer you up. You've been so down that you haven't even been enjoying our sessions with Gander lately. But as luck would have it, one of the ingenious traps I had set up around the J for a 'special someone', using Hullen technology as the bait, was triggered. I saw the alert and knew we had to go see but you can't imagine my joyous surprise when I caught the very fish you always wanted!"

As the elevator arrived and they walked towards the one door on the floor, Delle could here cries of pain coming from beyond. Her pulse sped up a bit as she listened to the voice...could it be? "Aneela, what _have_ you gotten for me?" She clapped her hands together – hoping against hope…

Aneela smiled brightly as she watched Delle's interest growing. "Not what...but who! Someone I know you wanted to punish for some time." She turned and gestured for the other woman to enter first.

In the room, hanging from the restraints built into the ceiling was indeed the one person that Delle had been dreaming of seeing in just this situation - Johnny Jaqobis...and he was in excruciating pain - _how deliciously wonderful!_ A smile spread across Delle's face as she stood there and drank it all in.

Aneela stood at the door, with her hands clasped under her chin, just watching Delle, "I know Gander prevented you from getting him before, but _I_ didn't forget. I kept looking and when I finally found him for you, I had him brought here, just for you!", Aneela's childlike need to please was instantly apparent.

"I've been having ever so much fun playing with him while waiting for you to wake up. I hope you don't mind, but since he is special to _her_ , his suffering is - almost - like _she_ is suffering, I just couldn't resist. And every cry he makes...oh it just makes me so happy!" Aneela wrapped her arms around herself like she was giving herself a hug. She smiled and sighed happily. "But I do have to remember that humans are so much more delicate than Gander. They had to revive him a few times already when I got a little...over excited!" Delle tried to process how much Aneela must hate Dutch. Aneela had never sounded more insane or more desirable to Delle.

There were two Hullen guards that had been using shock batons on him that had stopped when they came into the room. Aneela motioned and they began using their batons again. Delle was enraptured as she watched the Jaqobis brother writhed in pain as the Hullen proved they knew exactly how to use the rods for maximum pain. When they stopped he could only hang there gasping in pain while trying to recover his breath, not knowing when they would start again.

Delle was pleased to see how much damage had been done to his body...so far. His wrists were bloody where the shackles had bitten into the skin as they kept his arms stretched well above his head. The left side of his face was covered in blood from a cut on his head and there were quite a few bruises all over his torso, including one that stretched over half of his chest. He was a mess physically but it was his eyes, looking drawn and exhausted that showed how much damage was really being done.

Aneela swept over to Johnny interrupting her thoughts as she grabbed the man's hair and pulled his head up to look at her. And then in her icy sing song voice, "Johnny Special, I have a surprise for you..." she crooned, "look who has come to visit!" His eyes rolled in his head and he tried to escape her touch, but the restraints prevented much in the way of movement. He didn't say anything so she let his head drop and came over to Delle.

"So did I get you a good present then?" Aneela gave her a hopeful look.

"This is the best present ever!" Delle looked deep into Aneela's eyes, "Thank you!"

Aneela's smile was almost angelic as she leaned over to give a kiss.

But then she pulled away to look at Delle as she touched her lightly on her cheek, "Good, I am so glad you like it because I need to know you are safe and having fun while I go get finish my invasion plans."

At first Delle wasn't too pleased, "You are going to leave me here? All alone?"

Aneela pouted, "Alone? No, of course not. I shall leave you my trusted maid as well as Gander and several of my top guards to tend to your needs or," gesturing towards Johnny, "help you with your fun." She held Delle's hands as she tried to explain,"And since I can't concentrate with you all sad, knowing you are here and happy would be a big help."

Delle could see the earnestness of her word and instantly her eyes warmed, "You are right of course, and you have no idea how much I am grateful for the chance to make this Killjoy pay for what he did. Hurry back!"

Aneela was so glad Delle understood, "Thank you for understanding." She gave Delle a deep and passionate kiss this time. "When I return in a few short days we can play with him together!" She leaned over with a little laugh, "He is a stubborn one, I'll give him that. But I am sure you have wonderful ideas on ways to have fun until my return." and with that she gave a little wave and swept out of the room.

Delle stood lost for a moment after she had gone. Her thoughts still a bit scattered after that _kiss_ , but soon she returned her attention to her "present".

She wondered if he was aware enough to really know it was her - Delle Seyah Kendry - that stood before him.

He had dared to try and kill her…HER! She needed him to know she was there, that she was the reason for his pain and, most of all, how happy she was right now. Oh, she was going to truly enjoy this.

She was lost in her thoughts when Johnny lifted his head and looked up and seeing her he struggled to speak, "Seyah Kendry?"

She smiled thinly when she saw he had indeed recognized her. Snorting she started to taunt him…

"That's right! Your pathetic attempt to mur- "

"Wow, your're fat!" he interrupted her. _So, apparently Johnny Jaqobis' snark was still alive and well._

Delle's jaw clenched as she self consciously cradled her pregnant belly. With a low snarl, she grabbed a baton from the nearest Hullen and practically stabbed him in the gut with it. After minutes of screaming, he finally lost consciousness but she held it there...just a bit longer...

Finally, she calmed down and tossed the thing back to the Hullen as she stood watching the unconscious fool hanging there for a few moments.

 _Insufferable as always._

 _Round one - Jaqobis_ , she conceded, though his stupid attempts at defiance would not last.

And she had all the time in the world to make him regret that last remark. She looked forward to that, but since he was unconscious there was no sense wasting her time here waiting for him to wake up, so she decided to go get settled in.

As she imagined the fun she would have the next few day, she began to feel much better. Perhaps she would have time for a nice meal and even a bath as well…yes she definitely was feeling better.

She smiled coldly as she left the room. _Stupid boy_ …he should know that humans always broke…some sooner than others, but they _always_ broke.

 **Chapter 8**

Zeph immediately as in full Nerd mode. She started pacing as she thought. She hadn't been with the group long, but she too had fallen under the younger Jaqobis brother's spell. He seemed to have that effect on almost every woman he met. But now he was in the clutches of apparently the _only_ two women in the entire galaxy that didn't like him…in fact actively hated him, so there wasn't much time to waste.

Since there wasn't a ship anywhere within range of their sensors, she needed to find a way to track the Hullen ship after it left orbit. Using the engine residue from the Hullen ship was the best option so she calibrated Lucy's scanners to search and see if there was any trail they could follow. Lucy came through and Zeph used that data and her impressive math skills to plot the most likely course the vessel took when leaving the planet.

They had no time to waste so soon as she found it, Dutch took Lucy out of orbit and on the same course. They hoped they would catch up soon. What they would do then was the next task.

They needed to make sure they could find out where Johnny was on the ship so Zeph worked with Lucy to see if there was a way to track Johnny's COM signal this far from the ship. They were worried that they couldn't find it already, but the Hullen must have a way to block the signal. But Zeph and Lucy managed to get it to work using a work around. When they got asignal Zeph cried out loud, "Oh No! How could I have been so stupid?"

The blip showed that Johnny was not ahead of them but, in fact, behind them...still on _Yeglore!_

Dutch saw as well and cursed up a storm as she quickly told Lucy to head back. Zeph was close to tears, "I am so sorry Dutch, I should have realized they had taken Johnny into the elevator, not out of the room. I just assumed when there wasn't a Hullen ship when we got here. I am so sorry!"

Dutch came over and patted her shoulder, "Zeph, we all missed it. Just keep it together a bit longer, okay? Don't forget we still need a plan to get him out. So let's focus on that now. Let's go check and see how D'Av is getting along." She smiled reassuringly down at her and then turned to go find D'Avin.

D'Avin had called Turin to get him up to speed on what happened. Given that the crux of their original plan involved Dutch confronting Aneela, Turin decided that the best thing to do would be for them to proceed with their rescue mission as it could have the same result. The added benefit of a live Johnny was a minor plus in Turin's book. "He is one of the better nerds we have…so would be a shame to lose him." D'Avin took his words in stride - for Turin, that was extremely high praise.

"Plus," he snarked at D'Avin, "since I also know there isn't a chance in hells I would be able to order any of you back here without Johnny, I'm gonna just roll with it."

Meanwhile the RAC was working on getting a team of Cleansed pilots to fly their ships. Turin told how Fancy had tried and successfully flown one of the Hullen ships, so a call had gone out to other Cleansed. There were quite a few that were already on their way to help in the upcoming fight to defend the Quad.

So now, if their plan didn't work, they had a backup that had a good chance of working. "Plus we have the Genetic Bomb and all of Johnny's research. And with the data Zeph brought back from the lab, we can continue to work on the bomb's range and making sure it only worked on Hullen...

Zeph and Dutch had just come into the room as Turin was talking. Zeph listened as she went over to her work table. Turning to the screen, she cleared her throat. "Um...about the Genetic Bomb…"

Dutch and D'Avin both turned to look at Zeph. Her face looked guilty. "What?" Dutch was instantly worried.

Zeph ducked her head for a second as she swept her hair behind her ear. "Well…. when Lucy arrived on the RAC..." she hesitated.

"Zeph…what did you do?" D'Avin's voice had a hard edge.

She jumped slightly, but continued, "Well, when I dropped off the files in my lab I didn't leave the bomb like I planned to...I took it with me." From behind her back she pulled out the device.

Seeing their stricken looks, she rushed to explain, "Well, I knew Dutch wouldn't listen to Johnny's direction to stay away, so I figured we might be headed deep into Hullen territory to get him and I thought we should have this when we did. Since I already have samples of Hullen DNA to use, if we got in trouble, we would have it as a back up for getting away. It doesn't have the range we wanted yet, but if by chance we could get close to Aneela, we could set it off and get rid of all the Hullen before the invasion."

D'Avin just stared at her for a few seconds in awe, "You. Are scary. Smart and scary, Zeph!" He turned back to Turin, "Well, it looks like our rescue mission might end the whole damn war before it even begins."

Turin looked like he was going to explode upon hearing they had the bomb, but D'Avin ignored it, "Don't worry Turin, you'll still get credit as Commander. We'll be back - _with Johnny_ \- soon. But you guys need to keep working on the ships and that modified amplifier...just in case."

D'Avin disconnected while Turin was still sputtering over what happened.

Dutch spoke up. "So we need to make sure that Aneela is on the planet. If she isn't then we will only get the Hullen there, not everyone connected to her."

D'Avin turned to Dutch with a knowing look as his brief enthusiasm faded, "And if she is, when we set this thing off...you'll be dead too."

Zeph spoke up from behind them, "Maybe not."

D'Avin swiftly turned on her in confusion, "What?"

Zeph quickly went over to her monitor and pulled up her research. She showed them the process she had been working on and turned to Dutch, "I have been studying your DNA and I discovered that if I could alter your genetic structure just enough - it no longer reacts to Aneela's green." She looked expectantly at Dutch, who stood studying the screens.

Seeing that they didn't understand, she tried again, "I created a gene therapy that will change several alleles in your DNA. Those changes will have minimal effect on you, but enough of a change to remove you from of Aneela's line."

Seeing the still blank looks, Zeph went basic. She held up the needle, "Inject this and when Aneela dies, Dutch will live."

D'Avin could only stare at Zeph with growing hope. Then a huge grin took over his face and he let out a whoop of joy as he swept Zeph up into his arms for a crushing hug. He spun her around and the put her down and looked expectantly at Dutch.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Dutch turned to Zeph and gave her a wicked smile, "Shoot me up Zeph."

As Zeph got to work, Dutch's voice turned to steel, "Aneela was stupid enough to hurt the one person she shouldn't have and now..

I'm gonna make her pay!"

 **Arriving at back at _Yeglore_**

When they finally arrived, they were ready. they could definitely see Johnny's COM signal inside the facility now and the first thing Lucy did was see if she could reach him, but the lower levels must have had some kind of advanced shielding. In fact they saw no life-signs at all which was worrying until Lucy used her previous visit security hack to see if they could get anything. They were able to see several life-signs within the building, but not much else.

Lucy was however able to isolate Johnny's only to give them bad news, "Dutch, Johnny's vital signs are not good. We need to get him out of there very soon." So he was there and still alive, but not for long. They had to move.

"Understood Lucy, we will get him as quickly as we can."

"Dutch, please bring back Johnny. I miss him. He is the only one that knows how to fly me properly."

Dutch gave a dry laugh, "Anything you say Lucy."

"Well, no sense beating around the bush," She looked at Zeph and D'Av who nodded their agreement as Dutch hailed the lab. Her message asked to meet with Aneela to discuss surrender. They needed to get down there to find Johnny so they figured a direct approach was the best way to go. Hopefully the Hullen would underestimate them and simply take their request at face value or assume they were stupidly going for a direct attack. If they were taken prisoners it wouldn't matter because with the Genetic Bomb in their possession, they had the distinct advantage. Plus they had their ace in the hole - D'Avin.

Still they were a bit surprised when they were granted permission to land so quickly and without any kind of challenge.

Zeph stayed hidden on Lucy to protect the ship and be ready to trigger the Bomb manually if anything went wrong. They kept the COMs open as Dutch and D'Av headed off the ship.

As they came down the gangway, Gander and two Hullen guards, greeted them cordially and led them back into the facility. They were taken deep into the building to a room, clearly just set up for them. He told them to make themselves comfortable and that Aneela would be joining them shortly. A server came in to place a tray of food on the table and Gander gestured for them to sit. Everything was happening with the highest etiquette possible.

Dutch and D'Avin knew it was all designed to be unsettling…all the courtesy was in stark contrast to the true horrors that were happening elsewhere in the same building.

This was horrifically confirmed when Gander in the politest voice ever said, "And for your entertainment while you wait…" as he gestured towards a large screen on the wall which sprang to life.

On the screen was Johnny. He was screaming as two Hullen held shock batons to his back. Dutch froze when she saw him, "Johnny..."

D'Avin, however, turned immediately on Gander grabbing him by the throat, "You bastard! Tell them to stop...now!" Gander seemed a bit surprised at D'Avin's strength. The guards pulled their weapons and trained them on both Dutch and D'Avin.

"Let him go...now!" Dutch went over to stand next to D'Avin as he tried to choke the life out of Gander. She tried to tune the screen behind her out, but the screams continued. There was nothing they could do. D'Avin growled in frustration and then shoved Gander away from him hard into the wall.

Gander stumbled but quickly recovered. From further away, he straightened his jacket, smoothed his hair as he continued to taunt them, "You will be happy to know he has impressed Aneela. He has lasted quite a while longer than most humans would. And his amazing stubbornness has not been broken...yet. We only had to restart his heart 3 or 4 times. Aneela does tend to get...ah ha...overly enthusiastic. Still overall, quite an impressive specimen."

D'Avin shook with rage but refused to lose control again. Dutch stepped towards Gander and in a voice, seething with icy hated told him, "Tell them to stop _now_ or I will smash the screen. Either way you will not have the pleasure of our reaction to your sick games." Gander smiled thinly and then he paused as if thinking. Suddenly he nodded and on the screen the two Hullen mercifully stopped. Johnny just hung there panting in pain.

Dutch turned back to Gander, "Get. Out. Send Aneela, if she has the courage to face me, but we do not want to see your mewling face again." Her smile was deadly, "Because if we do, nothing will prevent me from having D'Avin kill you for this insult."

Gander's condescending smile faltered a bit as he turned and left the room. The guards followed him out. Dutch went over to the screen and silently watched Johnny as he hung there struggling to breath. The Hullen in the room with Johnny had moved back against the wall, most likely they were under orders not to do anything more…for now. She had to hold on to the thought that they had found him and that he would be free very soon. But she was terrified as each moment passed that they would start on him again and they would be forced to helplessly watch him suffer again.

D'Avin paced the room trying to keep in control. It would not do for their plans if he lost it. Dutch saw him glance at the screen occasionally and she could tell he wanted to smash the screen but would not, because that was their only link to Johnny.

Dutch had to give it to Aneela. She truly was a most gifted torturer. Without even lifting a finger against Dutch or D'Avin, she was causing them excruciating pain.

Dutch could no longer take it and spoke to the room at large, "Okay Aneela…I know you want me…well here I am. Get your ass in here right now and take me to Johnny or I am going to kill every Hullen until I find him myself!"

She was sure they thought it was an empty threat, but she was hoping her taunting might cause Aneela to come and gloat. They had to be sure Johnny was safe and she was here before they activated the Genetic Bomb. Zeph was just waiting on Lucy for her signal.

Well, someone did come to gloat, but when the doors opened and they turned expectantly, it wasn't Aneela who entered.

Delle Seyah Kendry swept into the room.

A very pregnant Delle Seyah Kendry!

She was smiling as if she was greeting guests at a dinner party, "Welcome! Welcome my dear Killjoys! I do hope you have enjoyed your stay so far!"

D'Avin gave a little snarl and Dutch turned towards her with purpose. But before either could move further towards her, she held up a hand.

"Ah ah, you don't want to do anything to harm me!"

"Oh yeah? And why is that?" came the immediate response.

Delle smiled largely and presented her belly, "Because," she fairly giggled, " _I_ am carrying D'Avin's _child,_ " she smiled smugly at their shocked faces.

Dutch turned to D'Avin in shock, "You slut!" while D'Avin looked at Delle with pure disgust, "Not a chance!"

Undeterred, Delle moved over to D'Avin and looked him up and down appreciatively. "Well I must say, seeing you makes me feel better about the baby's looks." She gently rubbed her belly as she turned away.

"How?" D'Avin just stood there in shock.

"Those DNA sample they took from you a few weeks back? Well…Surprise! We used it to make a baby!" Delle raised her hands displaying her huge baby bump with pride, though Dutch got the sense that Delle wasn't exactly overjoyed with the situation as she portrayed.

"Two weeks?! You look like you are due any day now." D'Avin looked incredulous.

"The Hullen are very - advanced in the medical field and I can assure you, this IS your baby." Delle was enjoying the power she now held over D'Avin. "So, let's all play nice shall we?"

Dutch's smile was sickly sweet but her eyes were daggers. "Well, since we are practically family, you won't mind taking us to see Uncle Johnny?"

D'Avin stood next to Dutch and glared at Delle as well. They stared at her as she thought it over.

In almost a bored tone, she sniffed, "Okay fine." It was amazing that someone so tiny could still manage to look down her nose at them.

"Follow me." And she headed out the door. Dutch glanced back at the screen to check on Johnny, but it was blank now as Delle left the room. Dutch and D'Avin could think of no other option but to follow.

The pregnant woman chatted to them amicably as they walked back to the elevator and then took it down, but neither Dutch or D'Avin were paying her any attention. They were only focused on their plans to get to Johnny.

Dutch had a sudden crazy idea upon seeing Delle and when D'Avin made a motion to ask if they should signal Zeph, Dutch subtlety shook her head no. D'Avin saw she had a new plan so he would wait for her to tell him the next move. She was glad that D'Avin again trusted her to just follow her lead.

Dutch also noticed that there didn't seem to be many Hullen here. There had been none that they passed on the way to the room or when walking with Seyah Kendry. If this place was so lightly manned, they would have a better chance getting away if the bomb didn't work.

When the elevator doors opened, they could hear Johnny's cries of pain from behind the one door on the floor. Both Dutch and D'Avin rushed up to it but it wouldn't open. Delle took her time as she exaggerated her pregnant waddle and slowly approached from behind.

As she came up to the door, she said with a laugh, "Patience. Patience my dear Killjoys…" Dutch wanted so much to just rip her head off right then and there, but had to maintain the facade. Her new plan was crystal clear now.

But they still needed to see Johnny and taunt Aneela into showing herself first. She controlled her feelings and glared at Delle while they waited for her to open the door.

When the door did open and they were finally able to see the younger Jaqobis brother, everything else became secondary. Johnny hung from restraints pulled so tight, his shoes barely touched the floor. The shackles at his wrists were cutting into his arms as he hung there. His face was drawn and still in pain as the two Hullen had only just paused when the door opened. Both looked at Delle Sayah for direction.

Dutch and D'Avin took all this in as they rushed into the room in a panic. D'Avin just let his anger take over and he attacked the Hullen guards that had been hurting his little brother. He proceeded to try and rip them apart with his bare hands.

Dutch ignored everything else but Johnny. With a choked sob, she gently took his face in her hands to look into his eyes. She called his name softly trying to let him know she was there.

Johnny opens his eyes at her touch and upon seeing Dutch, he broke down, "Dutch? Is that you?" Johnny spoke with such relief in his voice. He practically sobbed as she smiled at him.

But then, upon realizing what this meant, he was instantly distraught,"Oh gods! You guys came! Why did you come? I told you not to. You shouldn't have risked it. And now she has you! I am so sorry, Dutch. This is all my fault. I'm sorry I got caught - ". He was almost babbling at this point, but Dutch just shushed him as she checked him for injuries.

Delle leaned against the wall and watched all this happening from across the room. "Aww...what a touching family reunion!" She watched as D'Avin dispatched the Hullen guards with an amused look on her face.

Dutch turned on her and hissed her demand that they let Johnny go. When Delle smugly said "Uh...how about No?", Dutch simply pulled out her knife and cut Johnny out of the restraints.

D'Avin rushed over to help her and prevent Johnny from collapsing once his arms were free.

Johnny tried to stand on his own, but he leaned heavily on his big brother. He sighed in relief when his arms were finally free. "I ain't gonna lie...that feels _so_ much better!"

When Dutch was sure D'Avin had Johnny, she turned her full attention to the Hullen woman. Her voice was deadly serious,

"No more games Delle Seyah. If Aneela won't come to see me, then we are taking Johnny and we are going to leave…now."

She took a step towards the woman, "And if you try to stop us…I _will_ _kill_ _you_."

Delle chuckled as she looked at the two fools with a bemused expression. Behind them the two Hullen were already recovered and getting back up.

She shook her head in mock sympathy and laughed, "You seriously thought Aneela was here waiting for you? She has more important things to do than answer your petty demand for an audience. But don't feel bad, she left me here and I am sure we can find some way to pass the time until she returns. I've been enjoying my time with my attempted murderer…" she waved in Johnny's direction, her voice dripped honey venom, "And I can assure you, I made every moment we spent these last few days as painful as possible. Aneela also enjoyed making him scream for hours on end. Now it will be even more fun with his guilt over getting you two captured...pure joy for me!" She positively glowed seeing how her words infuriated the two Killjoys and terrified Johnny, "Did you honestly believe you have a chance in hells of getting off this planet aliv-? "

Dutch's expression didn't change at all during Delle grand speech, but she suddenly stopped her with a cutting motion, "Enough! We are done here. D'Av, if you wouldn't mind? Those two guards have got to go."

D'Avin had been holding onto his brother, who was getting weaker by the minute. His eyes had hardened as he listened to Delle's smug attitude towards his brother's suffering and feeling his brother's physical reaction to her words. D'Avin could feel the anger building up and he used this anger to his advantage.

What Delle didn't know (couldn't know) was for the past few months, D'Avin had been practicing his control over the green goo with the ship's resident mossipede (or as Johnny affectionately called it, Mossy). Thinking of his brother really helped motivate him for better control of his ability to manipulate the green goo right now.

D'Avin instinctively knew that Dutch wanted Delle to survive this attack. He just hoped he could focus well enough to not to kill Delle as well. But if he did, he would not lose a moment of sleep but he would still hate to disappoint Dutch. He took a deep breath to concentrate on the two Hullen behind him…. the two that had been torturing Johnny. He felt a sick sense of happiness as he watched Delle's face as they began to writhe in pain and then suddenly green goo splattered the walls as they fell over - super dead.

Dutch also took a moment to savor the shocked look on the woman's face. Then she moved quickly to her side and held her knife to her throat as she stood stunned by what had happened. With Aneela not here, Dutch had a new plan. Taking Delle Sayah as a prisoner. This made their escape a little more tricky but having Delle Sayah as their prisoner, was good insurance that Aneela would come when called. And they needed her angry enough to make a fatal error in judgement.

Now it was her turn to be smug, "Oh my dear Delle Seyah…not only will we get off this planet, you will be the one to make it happen. Unless you want my partner here to make _your_ eyes burst out of your pretty little head, I suggest you get us out of here…now!" She pressed the knife a bit to make her point.

 **Chapter 9**

Johnny spoke up in the shocked silence as they waited for Delle to answer,

"I'll never doubt you guys again!" His voice was weak but happy.

Both Dutch and D'Avin looked at him with the first real smiles in days. Johnny's gift for gab was a welcome sign right now. "Lucy told me to tell you she cannot wait to see you Johnny! Apparently, no one flies her as well as you do..." Dutch said with a wink.

Johnny snorted, but must have reached the end of his reserves because he suddenly dropped like a stone. If it wasn't for D'Avin's hold on him, he would have crashed to the floor. Sensing that he wasn't going to wake up any time soon, D'Avin decided to sling him over his back so he could carry him easier.

While Delle and Dutch were having a staring contest, D'Avin dropped a bag he had over his shoulder onto the floor and bent and lifted his brother so they could carry him out.

Dutch looked expectantly at Delle who had made no move yet when the doors opened behind her and a Hullen walked into the room. He took in the scene and was turning towards Delle Seyah when D'Avin concentrated again. This time the Hullen's face exploded right in front of Delle and he fell dead at her feet.

Dutch couldn't be sure, but the glob of green goo landing on Delle's cheek may have been what pushed her over the edge so that she agreed to their demands.

As they moved to the elevator and then out of the facility, the tension was brutal because they kept expecting to be surrounded, but they never saw anyone else. When Dutch asked Delle about this, she told them that Aneela had only left a few Hullen here for Delle' comfort. Aneela needed everyone else for the invasion and was on the main vessel in the armada. D'Avin was so relieved when they finally reached Lucy. He quickly carried Johnny on board and then let Zeph and Dutch take him on into his room.

Lucy had taken off as soon as the ramp closed. As the ship sped away and they waited for Dutch to return, D'Avin and Delle Seyah stood trying to process everything. D'Avin kept glancing at her belly. Delle, for her part, looked everywhere but at D'Avin. Her face was a mask of shock and confusion over what D'Avin had done. He was the father of her child and she must be wondering about the child as she cradled her stomach. The awkward silence between them was almost deafening.

He exhaled gratefully when Dutch came back and he asked expectantly, "How's he doing?"

"He'll live. Zeph is looking after him," Dutch kept walking right past him and stopped directly in front of Delle Seyah.

Her voice was deathly calm, "D'Avin may not want to hit a pregnant woman carrying his child...but I, however am not!" Then she slapped the woman so hard across her face she almost knocked her to the deck. The sound was like a thunder clap, "That's for Pawter Simms."

Delle looked shocked as her face turned bright red. Then Dutch slapped her again, just as hard on the other cheek, "That's for Old Town."

Delle held up her hand to stay another slap. Her eyes flitted between the two, "What the hells! If you think this is going to intimidate me into submission, you are sorely mistaken." She looked at Dutch in indignation.

Dutch's face hardened, "Who the hells said I want anything from _you_?" Dutch suddenly looked an awful lot like Aneela as she pulled back and punched the woman full in the face. "And that's for Johnny!"

Delle Seyah fell like a tree. D'Avin's face was pure shock. Dutch ignored it and went to search the woman's prone form, looking for any weapons. She found her tin of green goo and tossed it to D'Avin. "Make sure you put that somewhere safe where she can't get to it." She stood and looked at D'Avin who was still standing in shock.

"We need to take her with us to the RAC but I will be damned if I am going to have her conscious and able to talk during the trip back."

"Lucy, did you set off the bomb before they found out we took Seyah Kendry?"

"Yes Dutch, should we return to get the device?"

"Smart girl, yes please!" Then Dutch turned back to D'Avin, "Come on, let's put this thing in a cryptopod for safe keeping. The baby will be fine." She said answering his unasked question.

D'Avin nodded his agreement. He definitely didn't want to have to listen to that one the whole ride home. Besides, they wanted to be able to concentrate on Johnny, not making sure Delle couldn't play spy for Aneela.

Once they had the woman safely stored, they went to check on Johnny.

Zeph had finished working on him, "He had a concussion and his wrists were pretty messed up but I have taken care of those easily. However, they must have had him in those restraints since he got there because he also had a broken rib that wasn't set properly. It must have been incredibly painful," Zeph's face was strained as she listed each injury, "I...I had to re-break it and then set it so it would heal properly. Those were the worst, but there was also plenty of brusing and burns from where they used those torture sticks on him. So he is going to need a lot of time to recover..." Her voice trailed off.

D'Avin knew there was more, "and..."

Zeph blinked a lot but then continued, "Well, I was able to take care of most of the physical damage...so for now, the best thing for him is rest. But the mental damage is going to take quite a bit longer."

Dutch who had been standing by the door watching with a stricken look on her face nodded. She went over and kissed Johnny gently on the forehead where he lay in his bed. Then she and D'Avin went to finish what they started.

Because they had wanted to keep Delle Seyah alive, they had left the Genetic Bomb back on the planet in that bag D'Avin had dropped. They had attached a remote trigger on the device and activated it once they were far enough away so that it won't affect Delle Seyah - they needed her alive. Now they returned to the planet to check on what was left.

Dutch and D'Avin did a quick sweep but found nothing but a few piles of dust. So, they now knew that the bomb would work on the rest of Aneela's fleet. Which meant if they could find a way to expand the range, they had a really good chance in the upcoming invasion, even if they couldn't get to Aneela directly.

Dutch had Lucy hacked into the main frame computer for the lab and set it for self-destruct.

"Self-destruct initiated, Dutch. T-minus 5 minutes. Shall I show it on the main screen?"

Dutch and D'Avin took great satisfaction watching the facility disintegrate in a fiery ball of flame. She knew that it wasn't much, compared to Aneela's armada, but still it had to be a blow to her and they would take every victory they could get.

They were still standing and watching the flames when Zeph came onto the bridge to tell them that Johnny was awake and asking for them. Dutch was already moving before she finished. She rushed into the room and over to stand near Johnny's bed, afraid to touch him, but desperate to do so. She was laughing and crying at the same time. "How are you doing? I am so sorry we took so long. Oh Johnny..."

Johnny smiled weakly upon seeing her and simply opened his arms for Dutch to run into. She sobbed against him and D'Avin knew that this moment of release, after all the tension of the past few days, was just what Dutch needed.

Johnny looked at his older brother over Dutch's head, he mouthed, "Thank you", D'Avin smiled and went over sit on the other side of the bed. He gently gripped his brother's shoulder.

"How are you doing, little brother?" He saw as a shadow passed across Johnny's expression as he looked up into D'Avin's eyes.

"Honestly, I don't know." His face looked a little haunted, "Physically, I'll recover...us Jaqobis are pretty strong stock…but mentally?" he shook his head, "They really did a number on me, D'av. It's going to take some time to recover from that. But for now, I want to focus on this moment. And you guys."

Johnny looked down at Dutch and took a moment to enjoy the comfort of having his two favorite people there by his side.

It was a comfortable quiet that they all enjoyed, but then Johnny's curiosity got the better of him, he smiled and asked, "How the hells did you manage it? I honestly didn't think there was any chance in hells of getting out of that one."

Zeph suddenly tried to sneak out of the room as Johnny spoke, but D'Avin quickly grabbed her and held his arm around her, with a giant big brother smile, "It was mostly Zeph!" then he detailed all the epic nerd action that happened to get them to this point.

Johnny's eyes widened as he listened, "Zeph! You super nerd you!" D'Avin grinned and laughed in agreement.

But then Johnny's face became serious as his clear blue eyes looked directly into hers, "Zeph…Thank you. You have no idea..." his mouth worked for control, and his voice was a little gruff, "I owe you."

Johnny's words were so genuine that Zeph blushed from head to toe, but she had to admit, she was happy that Johnny was proud of her. She made some excuse about checking her files and fled all the emotion filling up the room. Johnny's endearing smile followed her out.

After the doors closed, Dutch settled in more comfortably next to Johnny with a contented look on her face. "We really did it! We did the impossible and we hurt Aneela where it counted." She twisted to look up at Johnny, "Are you sure you are okay with Delle Seyah still being alive?"

Johnny snorted, "Yeah...I'm going to be very diplomatic about that. I mean I did try and kill her...so - for the good of the war effort, mind you, - I can deal. Besides Delle Seyah is a great bargaining chip for our side. She is very special to Aneela. When Aneela finds out that we have her, I think there is a good chance she will go completely insane..."

"Yes, that is the new plan." Dutch informed him.

As she spoke, Johnny gently sat up, shooing Dutch's protests away, "Which also means...we don't have time to waste. When Aneela finds out about Delle Seyah, there is no telling what she will do."

He slowly swung his legs off the bed and gently stood up all the way, pausing to see if he was going to fall. When he didn't, he smiled and looked expectantly at the other two. They looked at him like he was crazy.

His look changed to emploring, "Guys, I need something to fix...to keep me sane" and they instantly understood. Seeing this made him smile as he clapped his hands together, "So, while I truly hate to break up the Johnny love fest - we still have work to do. Once we get back to the RAC we need to get working on the bomb. I need to talk to Zeph about how she modified it to activate remotely...oh and is there any information on the sonic device you guys picked up?" Johnny again looked at the two of them expectantly.

D'Avin shook his head in amazement and gave his little brother a gentle punch to his arm. Dutch hopped up to join them. "You…are definitely _not_ Johnny Basic." she said with a touch of awe.

"Yeah well, I still miss my finger banger...would have come in handy back there, now that I think about it."

Dutch smiled more determined than ever to see this all to the end, "Okay then. Let's get back to work."

As they moved to leave, Johnny put a hand on each of their arms to stop them. They turned back to look at him.

"Guys. Thank you..." He paused, working to control his emotions to say what he wanted, "Thank you for…coming back to get me. I was trying to protect you when I said don't come, but gods I was **so** happy to see you guys." his voice broke a bit, "It's good to know you two always have my back. Not to be too sappy...but I love you guys."

D'Avin smiled and hugged his brother. "We love you too! _Team Awesome_ _Force_ is back and it's time to kick some ass."

Dutch looked at Johnny and her eyes were full of emotion, "You know I will always come for you, Johnny. We...I can't function without you." She slapped him on his arm then, "And don't you EVER tell me _not_ to come save your butt again. You hear me?"

Lucy spoke up when Dutch finished speaking, "Dutch, could you hit Johnny again - for me?" Dutch complied as she knew exactly what Lucy was going to say, "Johnny Jaqobis, don't you ever tell me to leave you again either."

"I promise!" Johnny grinned and ducked his head. He knew when he was beat. "Okay - okay ladies, I will never do that again. Now...starving and wounded Killjoy here...do we have anything good to eat?"

Johnny followed them out thinking how lucky he was to have such an amazing team that was willing to risk everything for him. And he was especially grateful that he had Dutch in his corner. It was impossible that he should have gotten away and yet here he was, back within the safety of his team.

He wasn't wrong when he told Aneela that she was beyond stupid if she thought there was a chance she could ever beat Dutch.

Aneela had no idea how much trouble was coming her way…


End file.
